


Breeze

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anxiety, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Gen, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Panic Attacks, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Recently, I came upon this clip from a series I cannot recall the name or find through searches, but this little story is based on that. If anyone knows the series that I am talking about, please let me know. I hope you enjoy it!TW: Panic Attack, Anxiety
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Breeze

“Great job today, guys. Remember to do your homework over the weekend,” Eddie addressed his students as they packed up their belongings. They exited noisily out of the classroom on the way to the next period. Oh well, they were kids. What could you do?

“I really liked the lesson today, Mr. Tozier,” Bethany, one of his students, told him. “I’m looking forward to what you think of my essay.”

Eddie smiled at her as he got his papers together. He had a lot of correcting to do over the weekend. “Thank you, Bethany. You’d better move onto your next class.”

The young girl glanced at the stack of papers. “Good luck, Mr. Tozier. I’m sure you’ll get through those is a breeze.”

In a breeze.   
So far the first two months of teaching had gone well. He really liked it. It was a much better environment than when he was working at a risk analyst. How did he ever last in that job for so long? This month proved to be hectic getting all these grades out. Slowly he adjusted to his own schedule.

In a breeze.  
Taking a deep breath Eddie looked at the stacks of papers again. He had a free period. Would he have enough time to look at any of these? Or should he go to the teacher’s lounge to have a break? His boss encouraged teachers to have a real break in the day. Eddie looked at his schedule. He checked the time. An hour until his next class.

In a breeze.  
“Okay, relax, deep breath,” Eddie told himself, shutting his eyes and trying to concentrate. He waved his hands around making sure they had circulation “100... 99...98...97...”

No, no, not now!

Another deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. “... 9-96...95... 9-9-94...”

His cell phone. Where was his cell phone? Finding it his satchel, Eddie paced the room, near tears, listening to Richie’s phone ring and ring. Oh come on, he always picked up his phone!

Unbeknownst to Eddie, Bethany walked back into the room having forgotten her hoodie. “R-Richie, Richie, it’s happening again! I did everything we’ve done but I can’t breathe. C-Call me back, please?”

“Mr. Tozier?” Eddie heard his name and swiftly turned around, his heart pounding. Bethany was staring at him with any understanding smile. “Did you see what the janitor did this morning?”

“T-The janitor?” Eddie questioned, trying to relax.

“Yeah, he opened his closet and all the mops spilled out!” Bethany laughed.

Eddie smiled at that image. Cruel, but it was humorous. 

“Who is your favorite author? Have you heard of Lauren Oliver?” she asked sitting down in her seat which was in the front row. 

“I like to read Charles Dickens,” Eddie answered lowering himself into his seat.

“We read Christmas Carol in my English class last year,” Bethany replied. “Have you ever seen it as a play? I went to this cool music theatre two years ago to see it.”

Eddie nodded. “That’s nice.”

Standing up from her desk, Bethany walked over to Eddie. “Do you really better now?”

He didn’t even notice that his heart rate returned to normal. Feeling embarrassed that he caused an alarm over barely anything, Eddie sighed. “Yes, I am better. Thank you, Bethany.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of having panic attacks,” she told him. “I get them, too. My parents and I came up with that tactic on talking about our favorite subjects.”

Eddie nodded his head in appreciation. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to use that from now on. You’d better get back to-” Just then his cell phone rang. It was Richie. Immediately he picked up on the second ring or else Richie would worry. 

“Richie, hi... I’m okay, okay! I’m fine now,” he said taking a breath. “No, you don’t need to come down here. One of my students helped me.” He gave an appreciative smile to Bethany as she left. Handling his anxiety had never been easy but at least he was developing new tricks on how to deal with it better. 

“That’s great, Eds. You know I’ve always believed in you,” Richie proudly told him on the other line.

“Thanks, Richie. Thank you so much.”


End file.
